1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielding members, and more particularly, to a shield member for covering a slot of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The primary function of an industrial server is to store massive data therein, and the hardware thereof is generally carried by carriers to be plugged into a plurality of slots of the server by way of hot swap.
Referring to FIG. 1, a server 1 having a plurality of slots 10 for receiving hard disk carriers 11 therein is illustrated, in which unused slots 10 are covered by a shield member 12 for shielding the slots from dust and electromagnetic interference. Users may choose among different manufacturers the appropriate servers having a sufficient number of slots that suit to their needs; on the other hand, spare slots are often reserved for emergency use and convenient replacement in the case of an electric breakdown of the slots in use.
As shown in the drawing, a slide block 120 is provided at an outer edge of the shield member 12 corresponding to the slot 10 to enable the shield member 12 to be slidably disposed in the slot 10; a plurality of stopping tabs 13 is disposed at the front of the slot 10 of the server 1, the shield member 12 also including connecting tabs 125 that abut against an outer wall of the stopping tabs 13 to position and meet the insertion depth of the shield member 12 in the slot 10. A handle 121 is axially provided as well as a set of block bodies 122 that are elastically disposed on the front of the shield member 12; block bodies 122 are disposed on one end of the handle 121 while a wedge 123 is disposed on the other end thereof that abuts against an inner wall of stopping tabs 13 by the assembly of the handle 121 and block bodies 122 and, works in conjunction with the connecting tab 125, is to be stopped by an outer edge of the stopping tabs 13 to thereby fix the shield member 12 in the slot 10.
However, in the foregoing structure, there exists a drawback of the insufficient coupling between the shield member 12 and the slot 10 by the slide block 120 in that the slide block does not have the flexibility required to be tightly abut against the wall of the slot 10, resulting in a common difference of coupling between the two. In order to more securely plug the shield member in the slot 10, it is required to increase the length of at least one side of the shield member 12 to allow more slide blocks 120 to be disposed thereon, which undesirably necessitates the use of more material to fabricate slide blocks 120. And, even if the length of the shield member 12 is increased and more slide blocks 120 are disposed thereon, there still exists a gap between the shield member 12 and the wall of the slot such that when exerting force on the shield member 12 for insertion, the shield member tends to get stuck due to uneven pressure exerted thereon and cannot be smoothly inserted in the groove.
Moreover, the length of the hard disk carrier 11 is made to comply with the depth of the slot 10 after pushing the hard disk carrier 11 toward the slot 10 to electrically connect the server 1 and secure the hard disk carrier 11 in the groove 10; however, because of the consideration of costs, the length of the shield member 12 is often designed and made shorter than the depth of the slot 10, as a consequence, the connecting tab 125 becomes an sole means for connecting the stopping protrusions 100 in order to position the shield member in the slot, yet such a approach often causes the connecting tab 125 to disengage from the stopping protrusion 13 because of the problem of getting stuck caused by uneven pressure as mentioned above.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a novel mechanism capable of improving on the drawbacks of prior arts.